Dawn of Destiny
by AkumaRanger
Summary: The Lost Galaxy known for it's mysterious and yet dangerous origin. But why was this system cut off from the outside, was it a bridge to another dark galaxy,Or worse... a Universe? Prolouge chapter is up!


Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban/Disney Entertainment. Super Sentai is the property of Toei Entertainment Richard Summers and Dr. Watson is mine

Author's Notes: This takes place in an alternate universe.

**Dawn of Destiny**

**By Gouki**

Prologue: Destiny Awaits…

**Central/City Dome; Terra Venture…**

They rushed inside the dome in hopes of finding their friend and young leader as they followed the sound chaos from afar, for Kai, Karone, Maya, and Damon their hearts burn for that anticipation as they all knew that the final battle was here. They had reach the dome's "Central Square" as they spread out to find him until a loud roar came from a nearby skyscraper. The Galaxy Rangers looked up as they saw an explosion from atop of the skyscraper saw a large ball of fire came hurling down upon them.  
"Scatter, Now!" Karone shouted as the large flaming ball crashed into the ground as the smoke filled the air. The rangers ran toward the wreckage as the smoke cleared from the area.

"Oh no, no, no, no…" Mayana exclaimed as she looking upon one the pieces of the wreckage.

"Maya what is it, no!" Kai asked until seeing the Lion Galactabeasts symbol.

"Red Capsule Cycle! It can't be…"

**(CRASH!!)**

"What the…" Damon said, as the others turned to see a lingering figure approaching them, quickly they took their stance as it drew near only to reveal a brother in arms.  
"Leo!" the others exclaimed as the red ranger appeared from the smoke, his uniform was torn and burnt with his helmet scratch and cracked.  
The rangers rushed towards him as he stumbled into the ground while holding to the right side of his fractured ribs, it was a difficult battle for him but he was lucky to have survived this ordeal even though in his mind he knew it wasn't over yet. Just then the same loud roar came the ground as a hideous creature rose from beneath the flaming wreckage; The Creature was 6.4 feet tall, it had slimy green skin as metal coils went in and out all around it's body with needle-like claw hands large blood colored bug-like eyes.

"Trakeena!" Leo yelled.

"You're kidding me, that thing is Trakeena!" Damon exclaimed.

"I can't (ugh) explain it myself but we have to stop her right here before she hurts anyone else." Leo said as he tried to ignore his injury.

"Leo are you--"

"—We have no choice Karone, she has… she has to be stop right here right now!" Said Leo as he still tries to keep himself together.

"I agree, we can't let her hurt anyone else." Kai said.

"**Y-You caan't ssstop m-meee!**" the mutated villainess exclaimed as she and the rangers ran towards each other. Damon dove forward to a dropkick, Trakeena quickly grabbed his leg as she forcefully slammed him into the concrete ground as she the tossed him toward a sharp piece of debris. Maya quickly leapt into the air as she had managed to catch him just before he had almost hit the debris as the other three rangers fought against Trakeena. Kai launched downward at her with a vertical strike but was quickly blocked as she quickly defend herself as she nocks him onto a side car.

Karone then flips behind her as she gave a series of kicks behind Trakeena's left leg until finally falling to her knees, the "Pink Galaxy Ranger" quickly swing her sword upon the "Insectoid Queen". Surprisingly she grabbed the blade with her bare mutated hands as she threw Karone into the "Blue Galaxy Ranger".

"**Tiimee t-to DIIIE!**" She hissed, as she raised her hand into the air expanding claw-like fingers.

"NO!" Leo shouted as he knocks into her like a human battering ram. They both flipped back up as Trakeena slashed away at his chest, he had ignore the pain as he swung towards her, she barely was able to put her arms up in time as the force full blow from his sword broke through her defense, leaving her expose. He then quickly gave out a barrage of raw energy as he gave her left hook, then continued the assault along with an elbow and uppercut by the heel of his sword.

Trakeena took a few steps back from the Red Ranger's mighty blow until countering with a swift kick into his broken ribs, Leo quickly wrapped his arms around her legs as he twirled her throwing into a car as she bounced of the hood and into the ground. He tumbled to the ground as the intense injury increased causing him to cough up blood within his Helmut, but he could think of was stopping her before it could get farther out of control.

"**MAGNA FLASH!**" he yelled out as he plow Trakeena through the car and into a building wall.

"**Galaxy Armor!**" he shouted forth as he joined the shatter key above his head, transforming him into the **Red Galaxy Armored**

She quickly leaped up into the sky only to dragged back down by his armor's grappling hook, Trakeena struggled as Leo drew her closer to him. He pointed the cannon gun towards her as she appeared before him in close blank range. Just as the other rangers had arrived they saw the two were engulfed in the large explosion.

"**LEO!**"

**NEXT: Behold, the Pirate Prince part 1**


End file.
